1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility bags and more particularly pertains to a new combination of a utility bag and a wheeled carriage therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled utility bags are is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheeled utility bags heretofore devised and utilized consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Pior art wheeled utility bags are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,039; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,908; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,328; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,538.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a combination comprising a utility bag and a carriage therefor
The combination utility bag and carriage according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.